


Group Message

by ViaDylann



Series: 1D: One Shot Collection [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Beyonce - Freeform, Cupcake - Freeform, Green Lantern - Freeform, M/M, OT5, Sass Master, Sexting, Smut, daddy d, idk was bored, leprechaun - Freeform, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaDylann/pseuds/ViaDylann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gets horny while home alone and decides to ask the boys for some help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Group Message

Group Chat: (Cupcake, Daddy D, Beyoncé, Leprechaun)

 

Sass Master: Hey lads. I need some help  
Daddy D: With what? U ok?

Cupcake: What’s wrong? =(

Beyoncé: Do I need to get out of bed for this?

Beyoncé: WHO CHANGED MY CONTACT IN MY PHONE?

Leprechaun: Is it food related? =D

Sass Master: I’m hard

Sass Master: ( _Picture Message Sent_ )  
Green Lantern: Shit . . .

Daddy D: Fuck. me too

Cupcake: Can I come over??

Leprechaun: I could eat that . . .

Sass Master: Fuck Hazz. I wish

Cupcake: Why is L.A. so damn far?

Sass Master: Someone gonna help me out??

Leprechaun: Fuck yes!

Daddy D: Hand on your cock, Now!

Green Lantern: I want pics!!

Sass Master: Fuck Li. I love it when you take charge

Sass Master: ( _Picture Message Sent_ )  
Cupcake: Does that apply to all of Us, Li?

Daddy D: Hell Yeah.

Green Lantern: Already dripping.

Green Lantern: ( _Picture Message Loaded_ )

Sass Master: Fuck, Z

Leprechaun: ( _Picture Message Loaded_ )

Cupcake: ( _Picture Message loaded_ )

Sass Master: What’s next Li??

Daddy D: Lou n Ni prep yourself for me babes. Hazz  
hands on your chest love and Z tell us what  
you’d do to us.

Green Lantern: I’d start with you Li. Suck you off while  
Hazz sucks me.

Daddy D: Yeah? I like your pretty little mouth on my cock Babe

Sass Master: Shit

Green Lantern: Yeah Li. I’d tease your tip till it hurts.

Cupcake: ( _Picture Message Loaded_ )

Daddy D: Good boy Hazza. Nice and red for me 

Cupcake: Feels so good. Pretending it’s your fingers

Cupcake: Wanna touch

Green Lantern: Not yet.Tease your hole for me Love

Daddy D: Grab your dildo Lou. Green one Hazz  
got you. Ni keep your fingers going

Leprechaun: Where’s your pic Li?

Daddy D: Was at the studio. Just got in the car. I’ll send one  
at a red.

Sass Master: ( _Picture Message Sent_ )

Sass Master: Thanks again Hazz

Cupcake: Was so worth it

Green lantern: Wanna rim  
The shit outta you Tommo. Maybe Li can  
Can do it when he’s there.

Sass Master: Would love it Zaynie. Li’s  
pretty good with his tongue tho

Daddy D: ( _Picture Message Sent_ )

Daddy D: You can touch now Hazz. Wait  
till I get my tongue on you Lou.

Sass Master: Shit babe. How far are you?

Daddy D: Almost there. Waiting on a light.

Green lantern: Still going Ni? Wish I was there.  
Would fuck you so hard. 

Leprechaun: Would leave marks all down your  
Back. All over your neck too. Let management  
Flip.

Green Lantern: Such a bad boy. Can almost hear you moaning  
my name.

Leprechaun: Yeah baby. Whole street would know your name  
Zaynie.

Sass Master: Li’s home ;)

Green Lantern: Wanna see him rim you.

Cupcake: Fuck, me too.

Green Lantern: did you use lube H?

Cupcake: yeah Z

Green Lantern: Pretend it’s my mouth babe.

Cupcake: So hot Zaynie

Green Lantern: Pretend it’s me and Lou while  
He’s getting rimmed. Tease your  
Slit Babe.

Cupcake: Shit. Fucking love the mental image

Sass Master: Yeah? Want me and Zaynie on  
Your pretty red cock? Wanna hear  
Me moan while Li rims me, Princess?

Cupcake: yeah babe. Wanna come in you dirty mouth

Sass Master: Want my hand on your cock Ni?

While you finger yourself?  
That okay Z?

Green Lantern: mm Yeah. Fucking love it.

Leprechaun: Yeah Lou. Love your hand on me.

Sass Master: ( _Picture Message Sent_ )

Green Lantern: Li looks so pretty at your  
Hole.

Daddy D: Can I fuck him Z?

Cupcake: Shit. Please say yes

Green Lantern: Go ahead. Been so good for me.

Sass Master: Fuck. Thanks Zaynie =*

Green Lantern: Just keep the pics coming till  
After you are.

Leprechaun: Shit. M’gonna come

Daddy D: Yeah? Wanna see Babes

Leprechaun: ( _Picture Message Loaded_ )

Cupcake: Look so good with cum on your tummy, Ni!

Sass Master: M’gonna come too.

Leprechaun: Wanna lick it up Hazz?

Green Lantern: Wanna see yours and Li’s together, Lou

Cupcake: Mm yeah. Bet you taste so good.

Sass Master: ( _Picture Message Sent_ )

Sass Master: Gonna come for me, Princess?

Cupcake: Yeah babe. Gonna lick it up for you too.

Green Lantern: So much come Lou

Daddy D: Wanna see yours too Z

Green Lantern: Oh you will Li

Daddy D: Want me to finish you guys off? Choke  
On both of you at the same time? Feel each other rubbing  
Together in my mouth?

Sass Master: Careful Li. Don’t wanna  
Get hard again.  
Green Lantern: Yeah Babe. Want your tongue, Li.  
Wanna run my fingers through your curls, H.

Cupcake: Shit. M’ Gonna

Cupcake: ( _Picture Message Loaded_ )

Green Lantern: Almost there. Lick it up like you  
Promised.

Cupcake: ( _Picture Message Loaded_ )  
Sass Master: Beautiful, Princess!

Green Lantern: ( _Picture Message Loaded_ )

Green Lantern: Good Boy!

Leprechaun: Well I’m tired.

Daddy D: It’s the middle of the day . . .

Leprechaun: Day off. Too bad. Night.

_*Leprechaun Left.*_

Cupcake: Gotta get ready for my flight back.  
See you lads soon!

_*Cupcake left*_

Daddy D: M’Hungry. Food time!  
Sass Master: Me too! Make me food while  
you’re in there!

Green Lantern: Well since everyone’s leaving. See Ya!

_*Daddy D Left*_

_*Green Lantern Left*_


End file.
